ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Level 10: The Last Level
Upon reaching the last level in the game, Kiva entered a city where the final summon hero, Sora, was waiting for her. Sora: Hey, Kiva. Looks like you're doing okay. Kiva: Thanks, Sora. Sora: I heard you are repairing your sister's heart. Kiva: That's right. All of the nightmares there are destroyed. Just one more thing to do here. Sora: You mean Organization XIII? Before you ask, rumors have spread across the city that Organization XIII will try to escape into the real world. For some reason, this feels like Tron's world.. Kiva: Yeah, it is. But dealing with Organization XIII is more serious to handle right now. Sora: We might need a plan. Kiva: Yeah. What do you have in mind? Sora: Well, you're after this Phantom Virus, right? Kiva: No, but now that you mentioned it.. Clank, this is Kiva. Sora told me that Organization XIII is back. Can you check any background check on the machine and the 'Kingdom Hearts' game? Clank: Scanning now... It appears that Organization XIII are using the shattered memories of Reia's heart. Now that the memories are restored, we cannot allow them to enter the real world. Kiva: Got it. Thanks, Clank. Say, Sora? Up for some recon? Sora: Come to think of it, I heard some noises from the carnival pier. Good place to start? Kiva: You bet. - During the walk to the carnival pier, Sora and Kiva have questions to ask. Sora: Can I ask you something? Kiva: Sure. Sora: Riku did mentioned about Terra. How is he? Kiva: He's doing well. Sora: That's good. Lately, I saw Reia's power. Kiva: You have? Sora: An blue aura around her.. I know she is seriously strong, but I think she is going to be careful with that power. Kiva: I only saw her using her Super Saiyan Blue powers wisely. Sora: Why only wisely? Kiva: Because with powers like that, it can overwhelm people, but I think Reia can handle it. Sora: Wow...That's smart. Kiva: Yeah. Sora: We must be getting close. Is there a question you want to ask me? Kiva: Well, how did Organization XIII become a trouble for Reia's heart? Sora: No idea, but I think that they are a major threat in the real world, right? Kiva: Right. Sora: Well, I think we might need an army if we are going to stop them. Kiva: A big army? Sora: Well, there are thirdteen members. We'll be outnumbered unless you have a back-up plan. Kiva: Back-up... That's it! Sora: What's it? Kiva: I know someone who can help bringing an army here. Sora: That's great. - Suddenly, the Phantom Virus and Xemnas appeared at the pier. Xemnas: Kiva... I knew you would come here. Kiva: Xemnas... Xemnas: Putting your sister to sleep is the only key to the Organization's ressurrection. Kiva: The machine! Xigbar: You catch on fast, kid. Xemnas: The only way from preventing perfection...is you. Kiva: Oh boy... - Kiva quickly decided to call reinforcements. Category:Scenes